TDI Kriss Super Vector
TDI Kriss Super Vector adalah sebuah submachine gun cash point di Counter-Strike Online. Overview TDI Vector atau Kriss Super V adalah senapan mesin ringan Amerika makan dengan 30 putaran .45 ACP. Ini membanggakan akurasi yang sangat baik bahkan dalam api terus menerus, sehingga dapat diandalkan dalam berbagai situasi. Silencer dapat melekat pada SMG untuk pemain yang merujuk siluman. Kriss Super V dapat ditingkatkan Dual Kriss melalui acara waktu upgrade terbatas. Advantages *Harga murah ($1700) *Memakai peredam *Kerusakan tinggi untuk senapan mesin ringan *Rendah mundur *Ringan Disadvantages *Berbagi amunisi yang sama dengan .45 ACP pistol *Kerusakan rendah dengan peredam terpasang *Waktu reload panjang untuk sebuah submachine gun *Akurasi rendah di jarak jauh Events *'Japan': This weapon was released on 8 June 2010. *'Singapore/Malaysia': This weapon was added into the game alongside M14 EBR, Camouflage 2 and Oilrig on 1 March 2011. *'Indonesia': This weapon was released on 28 March 2012. *'Turkey': This weapon was released with Upgrade Event alongside Santorini and Champion on 6 November 2013. *'CSN:Z': This weapon was released on 27 November 2014 through Craft system and held Upgrade Event. *'Vietnam': This weapon was released on 26 March 2015 through Craft system. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Tips Tactics *Bertujuan untuk usus, karena dapat membunuh musuh dengan hanya kurang dari 5 peluru. Counters *Karena memiliki recoil sedang dan kerusakan, pemain dianjurkan untuk menyerang pengguna dalam kelompok atau menggunakan senjata kuat untuk membunuh pengguna dengan waktu singkat. Comparison to UMP45 ; Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded ; Neutral *Same buy cost ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Variants Dual Kriss= ; Overview Dual Kriss is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs higher, heavier due to dual-wielded and cannot be attached with silencer. ; Tips ; Comparison to Single Kriss :Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) :Neutral *Same recoil (14%) :Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Less accurate (-1%) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer |-| Dual Kriss Custom= The Dual Kriss Custom is a special modification of Kriss Super V, fed with 70 rounds of 7.62 NATO (35 rounds for each gun), Holographic Sights and fitted with a muzzle brake. It has 1x zoom as the secondary mode. This weapon is only obtainable randomly by Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor the Deimos's shock ability. Gallery Kriss Super V= File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload2.png|Ditto, reload File:Kriss_models.jpg|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerard wielding a Kriss Kriss.gif|Store preview File:Kriss_infinitysr_camouflage2_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121219_1016250.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Dual Kriss= File:Dualkriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Dualkriss_worldmodel.png|Ditto, noted the silencers attached dualkriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Is the Dual Kriss one of your favorite guns? Yes it is! Not really... No, it isn't! Trivia *Kedua varian Kriss memiliki tidak dapat digunakan EO-Tech pemandangan hologram. *Ada Dual Kriss 'dunia model menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah peredam terpasang, meskipun yang bahkan tidak bisa menempel di tempat pertama. *Ganda Kriss adalah senapan mesin ringan dual-memegang kedua di Counter-Strike Online. Yang pertama adalah Dual MP7A1. *Senjata ini dapat dimuat dengan baik 25 atau 30 peluru, namun, Dual Kriss sarat dengan 25 peluru untuk setiap. *Dalam Server Taiwan/Hong Kong, meskipun poster kata Kriss Super V perlu 2000 poin untuk ditingkatkan ke dual Kriss hanya perlu 500 poin untuk ditingkatkan, mirip dengan Guru Tempur Pisau meng-upgrade acara. *Tidak seperti SKULL-3 dan Dual MP7A1s, dual Kriss adalah satu-satunya senjata mesin dual-memegang yang tidak dibuang selama animasi ulang nya. External links *TDI Kriss Super Vector di Wikipedia. Kategori:Submachine gun Kategori:Pemakai .45 ACP Kategori:Senjata Amerika